bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Venen
Biography Once a regular Toa, Venen and his companions were attacked by what was believed to be Rahi. His companions were slaughtered and he was severely injured. He recovered from his injuries, but went temporarily insane due to grief and his injuries, from which he was still recovering at the time. While insane, he aligned himself with Makuta for reasons unknown. As the pain, both physically and mentally, receded, he regained his sanity. However, he continued to align himself with Makuta. Slowly, his heart and mind became dark and twisted. Venen moved to Xa-Koro, and began to build a business there. He had some amount of influence in the shadier parts of the city, but remained fairly unknown as a whole. However, the citizens of Xa-Koro are growing suspicious and suspect him of hiring assassins and murder, accusations which are all too true. His rivals were using this as a lever and, according to some informants, were planning to kill him. So, Venen decided to go the mainland and start a business there.. after seeing the sights. Venen's past is hazy at best, and he goes out of his way to keep it that way. One of the few confirmed facts about his past is that the 'Rahi attack' had something to do with Thedar Chronn, apparently an enemy of Venen's long ago. On a trip to Onu-Koro, Venen reported a death to Dark C Investigations, accidentally running into Chronn. There was a fight, after which Venen left. Venen spent a small amount of time in Ta-Koro before returning to Onu-Wahi, hoping to simply pass through. Venen met Nex in Onu-Wahi, and was hired to be a killer for Nex. Venen has killed one target and is tracking another, while Nex adds details to Venen's missions in order to train him to be a more efficient killer. Appearance and Tools A thin, slightly short Toa. Black armor and dark green skin. On his left piece of shoulder armor and over his left eye on his mask are claw marks, the general three lines, with the middle one longer than the other two. The claws marks are lined in a thin layer of steel to help them show up on the black. He wears two belts that cross over his chest, which hold his daggers and poison. Venen carries the few tools needed to make his poison and seeds of the plant he uses to make the poison in pouches on the belts. Abilities and Traits Venen, obviously, has access to poison, which can be useful. He can also make the poison, and he has managed to survive Xa-Koro. Venen is cold and calcuating. Where others might see people with hopes and dreams, he sees potential profit or losses. The only people he are loyal to are himself and the Makuta, to varying degrees. If Venen knows someone is important to the Makuta, he will treat them with respect. If they just claim to be a follower of Makuta, he will be merciful, meaning he won’t target them or their business as long as they leave him alone. Relationships Friends and Allies *NEX Enemies *Thedar Chronn Quotes Trivia Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:NEX Category:Dark Toa Category:Bo-Toa